a few words is a secret
by Norma-Doll
Summary: who is this girl that randomly appears? A story filled wwith drama, aunst, and love. :
1. Chapter 1

_Late, late, late; why can't anyone wake me up huh? Damn it! _

I thought as I ran threw a busy intersection, the horns blasted and I said while bowing;

"Sumimasen," and grabbing my bag and running around another corner. The school was just ahead and I sped up, knowing I'm in the middle of the street and possibly could get run over by a bike or a small car. My black hair hugged and swerved around my face and then I hers the bell ring as I was stepping into the school property. The steps to the grand doors seemed to be a forever climb with my aching legs.

The tile was shining as always, the walls and lockers were scrubbed clean and the class rooms were already starting. _The first day of school and I am late. I wonder how the senpi will like me now. _I opened my assigned locker and looked at the piece of paper I got from the school with all the information on it. In the locker there was a mirror, I fixed my uniform: white button up short sleeve shirt, black skirt, and black flats and a white beret to keep things fresh.

The class room door opened with a slight creek and all heads turned and looked at me. I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"Suki Mizumi?" the senpi looked above his glasses.

"Hi," I nodded and found a front row seat.

"You're late Miss Suki," the senpi slammed me a look.

"Sumimasen," I nodded.

"Humph, alright pull out your text books to page 107."

The rest of the day was a blur; but this had to be better then the orphanage. I ran to every class and darted to the grand doors at the end of the day. The walk was cool, and refreshing. The sun was just setting and then I remembered that today my aunt was coming to visit me. She's been trying to get the government to let me live with her but the court house always said no.

I saw the orphanage and started running knowing my aunt should be there. The cracked parking lot was like an obstacle coarse to slow me down. I opened the very old doors and put my stuff on the couch looking at the walls seeing the posters of one piece and more type of Manga. I only knew two people of the show, and they were Lufy and Songie. I was a huge Songie fan that's all. Anything else of the show is a blur with the newer episodes. I only watched the olds ones. I loved the show at all other cost though and waited for my aunt, while all the other girls were at the school pep-rally.

It was almost 9 o'clock, and I was in the kitchen pouring myself a glass or milk hopping that this would clam my nerves. Then my cell phone rang with one of "Morning musumes'" songs.

""Hello, aunt?" I hoped.

"Ma'am this is the downtown hospital, do you know Suki Lire?" a woman's voice said.

"Hi, she's my Aunt." I put the glass down.

"I'm sorry to say that your Aunt has died in a tragic subway highjack."

My heart stopped, I almost threw up. I herd the nurse asking if I was okay and I said yes. I blinked away burning tears.

"What, what the hell are you saying?" I yelled.

"I'm very sorry but you must come down ma'am she said before she died she wanted to give you something,"

"I'll be there," I hung up the phone and dropped it. I feel on the kitchen floor and hugged myself knowing now I was truly alone

I called a cab and was picked up shortly after. The ride seemed as I was dead, I might as well be. Every one else is. I sat back as the driving smiled at me threw the mirror. A tear rolled down my face. I buried my face into my long brown coat and tan scarf. I tightened the laces on my ankle high brown boots.

The cabs stopped in front of the hospital and I got out and walked in.

"I'm Suki Mizumi; I am here for my aunt," I sighed in my name.

"Right, follow me please." The nurse lead me threw the maze of hallways. I saw people in wheel chairs and children with the mother or father waiting for their partner. Then I herd screaming and loud shouts. The nurse pressed his hand on my chest and pushed me to the wall along with him self. A stretcher with a bleeding somebody was raced by doctors to a room. I saw the doctor pull out these to things hooked up to cords and her yelled, "Clear!" the line of the heart beat on the monitor was flat.

"Come now please. This way threw here."

I slung around came to a door with my Aunts name on it and a clipboard next to it with the word "deceased," I covered my mouth and started to cry. He opened the door and there she was, peacefully lying. Everyone says people look peaceful when they're asleep. But she wasn't asleep, she was dead. She was cold dead, and not waking up. I sat on her bead and the nurse left.

I moved the hair out of her face and saw she was still smiling. I took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Wake up, wake up please." I knew she wasn't going to. I cried harder.

"Wake up, for me. I love you, please!" I rested my head on her stomach and cried for hours I lost count of. The nurse walked in and laid a chain on bed with a note. I nodded and grabbed the note; only then realizing that there was blood on it. _She wrote this while she was dying! _ I thought. I opened it, and it read:

Mizumi,

My niece, I want to say so much in this one note but knowing my time is short. I love you and don't ever say you mother or father ever didn't. They loved you so much but wanted a brighter future for you. This necklace was mine and I want you to have it. Tonight at midnight, only then put it on and think of your sister and only her. Your parents' say she died after she was born, she did not. With my dying wish always wear this necklace and I will be with you.

_Aunty, Lire._

I looked up from the paper and picked up the necklace. There was no clasp, I separated the two chains and ran it underneath my hair, it would connect or something. I was too tired to worry. I slipped it into my pocket and kissed Aunty on the forehead and left the room with the note crumbled in my hand.

When I was looking at the note again in the car I saw something on the back of the note. I said:

_Drop one drop of your blood on the moon before you wear it._

I pulled out the pendent, and it was a perfect silver crescent moon. A diamond rested in the middle of it. The chain looked like strings of silver and diamond intertwined. The cab stopped and I paid the driver and walked into the orphanage.

It was about eleven-forty-seven at night and most of the girls were asleep and the ones that weren't were at the boys part of the orphanage and doing god only knows. I stepped into the kitchen looking at the clock. There was exactly ten minutes till twelve o'clock. I climbed the tree just off the deck and jumped to the roof and down some vines to be able to stand on the wall to get out of the orphanage. At night the aids would lock the tree hidden gates to lock us in like animals. But after all those years on the Mary Lu, one of the many foster fathers ship, climbing the mast and all along the boat this was plain easy to do.

The landing was not that bad, I ran threw the woods behind the elementary school across the street and came to the river my old best friend and I called Petal River. My old friend Hasuki, he was the only person who ever talked to me, then he got him self adopted and I never saw him again.

I put my feet in the water and looked at the time, 12:57 pm. I took out the steak knife I brought and cut deep into the skin between my thumb and pointer finger. The gushes of blood spewed out and I took the blood soaked knife and let a drop of blood come down and fell on the diamond and it started to glow. I put it on and thought of how it would be like to have a sister, how I thought she would look, and love of her company. Then the river seemed brighter and then it seemed there were no sounds and no light, then a huge white light washed over me and I saw flashes of my sister and I hear the slashing of water, the cracking of my skull, and the cold water surrounding me.

Then ………nothing, I was floating.


	2. Where am I

It was cold, cold water all around them. The shouts and splashing sounds, all fell under the life of the wondrous people in the crew of the straw hats. Zoro stood leaning against the mast of the ship. He was inspecting his Katana. It was still early and the fog made it impossible to see. The snoring of Usopp combined with Luffy's was really annoying. Zoro rested there wondering and then drifting into the past. He frowned and walked up to Nami; she was sitting in a chair at a table with maps and more unreadable scriptures.

At least an hour passed with the morning, and Frankie emerged from the door to the deck below with sleepy eyes but also a smile. He walked to the steering and took his place.

"Nice weather huh Zoro?" Frankie laughed.

"Yeah, if you are king of never to be seen." He waved his hand.

Then the door opened to Sanji, he was already lighting a cigarette, and strode out to the railing of the ship. The wind blew his hair wildly and he turned to see Luffy and Chopper in his face. He fell on his back with a half heart attack in the process.

"Damn it Luffy, why not kill me!" He grabbed the out stretched hand while Luffy laughed.

The door opened to tall and beautiful Nico Robin. She smiled and breathed in the cold air.

"Robin-Schwaan!" Sanji rose slowly from the corner with hearts in his eyes and his hands folded under his chin.

"You look most beautiful today my dove."

Then a shoe met Sanji's head and he fell to the floor and looked at Nami.

"OH, Nami that's alright. You through that shoe to show me your love."

"Asshole," the words escaped Zoro's mouth emotionless and unmoving.

"You, you green headed leprechaun," he cursed under his breath,

Zoro hopped over the railing of the over deck and came at Sanji. Sanji ducked and backed up and they were in a full out fight with swears and all. Robin chuckled lightly and looked out to the horizon. The noise of the fight seized and Zoro was asking Nami how far they were from port.

Robin smiled and said the answer.

"So smart but so beautiful," Sanji rose with bumps on his head. Then "Thump," Nami waked him and she dragged him to the door.

"Ah, She loves me." And he was thrown down the stairs.

"So Nami, We're here, and we need to be here and he showed her an alternate route witch would by pass traffic.

"Yes, Very good." She smiled

"Yeah, I learn so much. More then you but I bet you knew." He smiled and put down the map. Then she thumped him on the head.

"You rude ass boy," she watched Zoro in the fetal position.

"Hey, I didn't do anything you crazy woman!" he held his throbbing head.

"Oi, oi, oi, something is in the water," Usopp completely scared everyone and Chopper bounced on top of the railing looking at the blob in the water. Usopp landed with a thump and squinted into the sun, cutting through the fog.

"Port side Frankie." Frankie turned at the order.

"Oi, it's a body." Usopp raised his hands and waved them like a chicken. The body was floating on a piece of wood from a ship of some sort The ship drifted closer and the facial features showed it was a girl."It's a girl." Robin smiled.

Sanji became very serious and jumped into the freezing water and rapped his arm around the bleeding body of the small girl.

"Hey, hey, keep breathing gem. Hang on cutie!"

A rope dangled in the face of the two and the girl held on to Sanji and moaned, and Sanji held on harder to the girl.

"Don't squish her curly brow," Zoro pulled the rope.

"You get her out of here then," he yelled.

Zoro smiled._ What is a small girl doing here in the middle of the grandline, I mean she's cute and all but why? I hope she doesn't bring any trouble. If she does I'll kill her myself._ Zoro didn't trust bringing a stranger here. The two flopped on the deck and Sanji was freezing, along with the strange girl.

The girl was quiet beautiful and very young. She seemed almost younger then Luffy. She was absolutely shorter then anybody else in the crew. She had black long hair and fair skin. He cheek bones were noticeably high, and he face was perfectly per portioned, with her black layered bangs laid across her eyes. She was wearing the remements of her white shirt. There was a cut along her head and on her much toned stomach. He black skirt clung to her long legs and her feet were bare with clear finish on her nails. She head a necklace that was a perfect crescent moon with a diamond in t he middle of it. Then her eyes opened and her lips were blue from the cold. She looked frightened and shivered. Sanji removed his coat and rested it on her, and moved her hair out of her face.

"You're ALIVE! I saved you; I am the bravest out of the lot of you!" Sanji held the head of the small girl up like a porcelain doll.

"Is it dead," Luffy poked at her leg.

Nami thumped him on the head and screamed, "Don't say that you baka."

"No, she's alive. Barley though," Chopper stepped forward.

"C'mon, I want meat, Sanji make me something. Or tell me the co-" Luffy hung on Sanji's shirt moaning like a child.

"Shut-up Luffy!" everyone yelled.

The girl opened her eyes and rolled over and coughed up a lot of water. She turned and looked to see Chopper in her face. She screamed and backed herself into the mast with her necklace plunking off.

"Yeah, I see she'll be fine," Zoro laughed out loud.

_What, but how? Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro! This cannot be happening! This is show, and I'm in a comma and dreaming. I am so DREAMING! _

"Humph, she is very disoriented." Chopper came to the lap of the girl.

"Get away!" She screamed and everyone started debating on what they were going to do. Luffy asked were could eat her and was answered with a hit to the head. Zoro said we should throw her back. Chopper and Robin said we should care for her injuries and drop her off at port. Sanji raised his hand and shouted that she could sleep in his room. Nami kicked him and he had a large bump on his head.

The girl looked at everyone and didn't blink. She screamed and passed out.

Everyone looked at her and just sighed.

"I got her," Zoro came over and picked her up and walked down to the woman's quarters with Chopper following close behind.

_She doesn't seem that dangerous, just a little screwed up, that's all. Why does she seem so familiar? I mean I can't take my eyes off of her. She's cute but that's a thought no soul should know. My honor would be completely drained. _

Zoro opened the door to the empty room with his foot. He sat her on the bed was about to walk out but ran into Robins breast and backed up with enlarged eyes.

"Shouldn't you stay here with Chopper and help?" She pushed him back.

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this!"

"That's exactly the point. You don't help at all. Now stay here till she wakes up." Robin pushed him down into the chair.

"Humph," Zoro pulled out his Katana and started to clean it to pass the time. Robin smiled and buried her nose in a book about the next area they were going to.

The time passed ever slowly to Zoro. After Chopper had finished stitching and rapping the wounds he was exhausted and curled up next to the girl so she wouldn't undo he wounds by moving too much.

The girl felt the soft fur of Chopper and hugged it and Chopper smiled slightly and then she woke to the snoring of Zoro. He was leaning in his chair and was still holding his sword.

"Men," The girl smirked.

Then Chopper woke to the girl. He stood up a little wobbly, and the girl smiled along with Chopper.

"Doctor Chopper, and don't move so much. There are clothes in the bathroom and you can take a bath if you want." He smiled big and proud.

"Hello and thank you. I am Suki Mizumi." Mizumi shoke his little paw and stood up. Chopper Went to heavy point, looking like a massive human but with the face and the fur and antlers.

He took Mizumi and picked her up and went back to the little cute Chopper and turned on the hot water and left her but stood outside of the door, But the was called above deck. He woke Zoro,

"Zoro I need you to make sure Mizumi doesn't hurt herself in there." He shook his shirt.

"What, what do you want?" he yawned.

"Just watch over Mizumi," he was annoyed.

"Who?" Zoro stood up and stretched.

"The girl stupid," he bucked at his legs.

"Alright, but I'm not going in there," he pointed to the steam of the bathroom.

Chopper nodded and walked over to the door and ran up the stairs.

"Jeeze, I must of missed dinner. I'm starving." Zoro talked to himself while rubbing his eyes. Then he herd a creek, and it was the door.

"Um, I need a towel please Chopper."

_So little and innocent, just She's just a girl. _

Her little voice made smile and he grabbed one from the closet and handed it to her. Her wet hand touched his,

"Zoro, oh I didn't know it was you. Um I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to." She seemed frightened and Zoro started to become concerned about this new Girl.

"Bah, it's okay," he waved his hand away. He saw the glimpse of her bare back and black hair. He turned away and sat on the bed.

Mizumi was putting on the clothes selected for her. They were a burgundy tank top that rested before her hip bone so it would show her belly button, also with a brown jack that didn't pass her rib cage; a brown short skirt with dark brown boots. Putting on the boots was difficult because she had to bend and it hurts badly. Mizumi limped out and Zoro saw her and nodded and she smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mizumi Suki" she sat down on the bed.

Zoro immediately got up and said,

"Roranora Zoro, I have to go, sorry." he held the hilt of his sword, bowed and left.

Mizumi sighed and herd a voice,

"Don't feel bad, he dose that to everyone." Mizumi looked to see Luffy in the door smiling.

"Hello," Mizumi perked up a little and was attempting to stand up. He came over and helped her stand up and he smiled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hats crew and one day to be the Pirate king," then he was cut off with a thump on the head.

"Get out of here Luffy!" A girl stood there pointing to the door. She had orange shot hair, a yellow skirt and a blue and white stripped shirt with short brown boots. Her eyes were big and brown, and her smile was warming.

"Sorry, Luffy is always annoying people." She smiled and shook Mizumis' hand lightly.

"Suki Mizumi," Mizumi bowed slightly, and grinned.

"Nami, Navigator of the Straw Hats. Hey do you need help." She kneeled and slipped the boots on Mizumis' feet. Mizumi nodded and Nami smiled.

"C'mon, lets go above deck," she smiled and took her hand and they climbed the stairs slowly. When the two emerged everyone looked and Mizumi was very nervous.

The stares of the people ended shortly after and a very tall man with unusually big fore arms and no nose, blonde spiky hair, black shades, and a red Hawaiian shirt with a blue speedo and six pack showing; approached her and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Frankie. You will see me steering a lot on the ship. If you need anything come talk to me." He shook her hand so hard that it fell asleep.

Then Mizumi saw the most beautiful person ever. She was tall and wearing a purple shirt with a very low cut and a short skirt with knee high boots. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes dark and warming; She held a book in her hand saw Mizumi and waved. Mizumi took that as an invitation to come over.

"Hello Mizumi," The woman smiled.

Mizumi nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Nico Robin, the archeologist of the crew." She closed her book and looked at her shoes.

"Is there something wrong?" Mizumi looked down.

"No, no, those are my shoes. They look very nice on you." Robin laughed and so did Mizumi. Mizumi never meet someone so beautiful, but ye so smart. She looked up to her, to the point of idolization. She was amazing to her point of view.

"Oi, Mizumi up here." Luffy waved his hands and Mizumi saw him in the crows nest.

"Coming!" She yelled back with happiness.

The climb up was painful, but she had to get up there. The wind ripped through her hair. But, finally she reached the crows nest and Luffy was sitting on the edge while holding onto the mast.

"HHHHEEEEYYYYY!" Luffy was waving.

"Hi Luffy, what's up." Mizumi held onto the mast while the ship rocked.

"Look," Luffy pointed at the setting sun. it was beautiful.

"So pretty," Mizumi backed up and miss stepped and was falling but stretched his arms and caught her around the waist.

"Here we go," Luffy pulled her towards him and she was shaking.

"You okay," he poked her.

She just shook her head held onto the mast for her life.

"I won't let you fall silly." He rapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Mizumi looked at his smiling face.

Luffy held onto Mizumi as he swung down, and she bumped into Zoro.

"Sorry, I was just-" he walked away and ignored her.

_He doesn't trust me, but is everyone going. _Mizumi watch Nami paired with Robin walk below deck.

"Mizumi," Mizumi herd a small voice. it was Chopper tugging at her skirt.

"Chopper, hey," She smiled and she kneeled down and hugged Chopper.

"Dinner is ready," he looked at her. Chopper helped her up as he saw how much pain she was in.

"Excuse me miss but I would like to escort you to dinner." Sanji held out a hand.

Mizumi looked at Chopper and he smiled and waved her along.

"Alright," she took his hand then arm and followed him to the wondrous dinning room. The dinning room had a aquarium for the walls and everyone was sitting down and eating. Mizumi took the seat next to Chopper and Zoro.

After dinner was over along with the pointless jokes and swearing Mizumi went above deck and watched the moon. She was relaxed now, but that wasn't going to last very long, when Zoro came up above deck as well.

"Mizumi, This is yours right." Mizumi jumped and turned quickly to see Zoro holding her necklace.

"Yea, I can I have it please?" she held out her hand.

"Come get it then." He held it over the railing of the deck.

"Don't, it was my Aunts. I'll kill you personally if you do." She came at Zoro, and he held her arm.

"Kill me, good luck with that." He looked her in the eye.

"Give it to me!" Mizumi pressed herself against him to try to knock him over.

"Jeeze, just let me put it on you." He turned her around and she was shocked.

She pulled her hair up and he swung it around her neck. He placed it perfectly on he color bone and connected it. As he connected it the ship hit a large wave and Mizumi fell back on Zoro while together they fell on the floor.

Water spilled over the edge and soaked the two. Zoro opened his eyes to him holding onto Mizumi, he let go and sat up and walked quickly away.

"Mizumi are you alright?" Chopper and Nami were helping her up, chopper hopped in her arms and hugged her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Zoro, were is he? He was just here," Mizumi looked around but he was gone.

"C'mon it's late, let's go to bed." Nami pulled her down to Mizumis' room and let her go to bed.

The sheets were soft and the bed was comfy, but to Mizumi, she thought this not to last. _This was a great dream. But I'll wake in the orphanage tomorrow, this sucks so much! _ She cozyed herself in and fell asleep only to a siren and Zoro and Frankie telling everyone to get up, and a blast.

Mizumi looked out the window in her room and saw a large blackish gray boat next to them.

The words Marines echoed through the ship, then Mizumis; door was broke through and a man said,

"There you are," he whacked her and knocked her on the ground. He picked her up and she screamed,

"Nami, Zoro, Chopper somebody help me!" then a thump came, Nami whacked one of the men but failed at the next attempt. Nami flew into Sanji charging down the hallway. "Nami, you leave her alone!" Mizumi grabbed the mans legs and pulled his legs out from underneath him and did a front bend rapped her ankles around his head and did another front bend while letting go of the man to fly into the was knocked out. Then a abrupt large man hit Mizumi so hard that on contact she was knocked into the wall.

When the man approached her Zoro cut him through and took Mizumi.

_That's all, and what the hell was that! Can Mizumi actually fight? _

Zoro could here the boat leave and Sanji, and the rest of the crew come running down the hallway. Zoro explained everything along with Robin helping Nami up. Chopper pushed through and saw Mizumi.

_I've never seen Chopper take such an interest in someone before. _Robin wondered. The three disappeared into her room once more before the ship went asleep.

13


	3. jogging memories

She couldn't sleep; she couldn't comprehend the information she had seen the day before. Mizumi sat on the clod wood floor, with the necklace in her thumbs. The candle light flickered and danced. Mizumis' tired eyes blinked to stay open. The white night gown rested on her legs as she rested her back on the bed. She held the necklace in front of her and laughed.

_Why is this sooo important, I mean it's a fucking necklace? None of this makes any sense. I want to scream but know Zoro will throw me over board. Ha ha; Zoro were do I know you from? That face and those eyes, were those from in this little head? _

Mizumi held her head and herd her stomach growl, and she chuckled to herself. She closed her eyes and saw pictures of things she never seen before. The flash started with a ship, a grand ship. She saw a man in a black cloak and a black hat with an orange red color hair. He had a smile and as tall as he was he was intimidating. There was a little girl, about six at the most. She had black hair and hazel lightened eyes and she was climbing down the rope ladder from the crows nest. She was wearing a red bandana around her head, a red bikini top and a pair of light blue jeans. She had a telescope on the waist tie and sling shot.

"Daddy, look, look, look." She held a line from her hands and was smiling.

"A fish, a big one to. Great job!" he swung her around in circles and when she was in her mist of happiness he let it go. Then it flashed to a market and he had her on his shoulders and was eating a sweet treat and was laughing. Then it flashed to a great bon fire and she and he and other men were sing and roasting fish. The most depressing thing to her was when the images flashed to him tucking her into her little bed. He recapped a story. The little girls eyes gently fell and he laughed slightly and pulled up the covers. As soon as he walked out while closing the door Mizumi opened her eyes to her on her side hugging herself.

She closed her eyes again and hoped this was all a bad dream. A tear rolled down her cheek and she was heart broken. She never met her mother, nor her father. Then why was she seeing these images. Mizumi scrunched up her face and wanted to scream, but knew she couldn't. Her lips were sealed and glued shut. She wanted to run but her feet were stone. She whipped the water from her eyes and stood up wobbly with rocking ship. She looked out to see the sun just breaking through the horizon.

The door creaked as Mizumi opened the door for the wash closet. It sounded like an anchor dropped when the hot water turned on. The night gown came of easily and Mizumi put her hair up in a bun and stepped in. the water was so soothing, it washed over her like a water fountain. The steam was like her security blanket. It swirled at t he bottom of the tub around her feet and around her.

The hot water handle slipped as she turned the water off. The drips of the water landed on the floor as she stepped out. She was slightly ticked because she didn't have anything to wear. Then in her little bubble of anger she herd a knock. When s he put her hand on the knob it was already turning and Sanji walked in with hearts in his eyes while holding clothes.

"Mizumi –SCHWAAAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled, and twirled.

"Sanji! I'm not dressed get out, I mean... just wait a sec, or leave. JUST WAIT!" Mizumi took the clothes and raced into the bathroom. The clothes this time were still Nami's, there was a yellow tank top that had an immensely low cut. The shoulder sleeve shirt had a white ribbon that would either make the cut lower or higher by cress cross lacing on the chest, and on the rim of the shirt was white lace. The pants wear nice; skinny jeans. A light blue color and with two back pockets. The shoes were a little weird though. To Mizumi they resembled stilettos. They were a white color with white ribbon on it for decoration, and really hard to put on. When she opened the door Sanji gazed even more thoroughly and vividly. He raised up his arms and hugged Mizumi.

"You look WONDERFUL!" he squished her and Mizumi remembered what Nami did. The thump of Mizumis' hand on his head was loud. The hearts in his eyes were broken and a large pulsing bump was on his head. Mizumi walked away from the annoying chef and made her way up the stairs. The climb seemed to take forever and especially sense she was wearing heels.

The door opened like someone forgot to close it. The waves crashed on the boat and sea spray hit Mizumi in the face. The sail was folded up and the mast seemed to be naked. The grand sun smiled at the sea, inviting adventure. The decks were clean. The ship was well kept in her eyes. There were no holes, barnacles, slugs or insects clinging to the ship.

The steering system was superb, and instead of a stick it was an actual steering wheel. Mizumi tapped her heels on the wood floor and decided to hang herself over the edge for the heck of it. The water splashed her in the face and she laughed and felt like a little kid again.

Mizumi then felt hands around her waist and screamed. She struggled and slipped and screamed even louder holding on to her foe. The water grabbed at the ends of her hair. Then she herd a grunt and she was lifted back up into the ship.

"Shut up will yeah! Damn!" Zoro put her down and looked at her.

"ZORO! What are you doing?" Mizumi dusted herself off and Zoro looked angry.

"What am I doing? What were you doing? You could have fell over. Like I care I mean," he shouted

"You care, HA! That's right you don't," Mizumi stormed off and Zoro tried to reason with her but she completely ignored him.

_Damn, she has problems. But were did I see that face before; I don't remember much at all. What the fuck?_

Zoro looked down to see Mizumis' hand on his shoulder. He looked at her shadowed face and saw she was frowning and her eyes were closed and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He shrugged her off and walked away with a blank face and saw her look up and hr hair flew behind her like a bird.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I'm going back to bed." He yawned and placed his hand her shoulder and she smacked it off. He walked slowly away and as soon as he was at least two little centimeters from the door Sanji opened the door while hitting Zoro and made Mizumi laugh a little.

"Mizumi, what's wrong!" Sanji folded Mizumi into his arms and he was very serious and she cried into his orange suit,

"ZORO, DID YOU DO THIS!" he pointed to him. Zoro stood up while rubbing his face and shook his head while walking down the stairs.

"Thank you Sanji," Mizumi looked at him. Sanji took her hand and whipped the tears from her eyes and he smiled at her.

"We'll get through this together, understand." Sanji was so tall and handsome to her and kind and sweet. She choked a smiled at him and he pulled her down the stairs to the dinning room. The room made Mizumi laugh alone. There were so many fish and the aquarium surrounded them and felt like you were dinning with the kings and queens of the mermaids and knights that would protect them.

A Mizumi walked to a seat next to Chopper, she past Zoro. He grabbed her hand pulled out the chair next to him.

"Sit," he said with a mouth full of food. Then she herd Sanji yell,

"No, over here beautiful!"

"She's sitting here, plus it's less walking." Zoro stood and eyed Sanji.

"Maybe she wants to sit over here you over grown leprechaun." Sanji laughed at his own insult.

"HA! I said HA! Like that's goanna bug me you curly brow." Zoro put his hands on the table and smirked. Robin sighed with annoyance knowing this may be weird to a new person. _Why must the two baka fight.. I mean we have a guest for damns sake! _ Robin put her fork down and laughed

"Sanji, Zoro; I'll move and you can both sit with her. Or shall we waist this wonderful breakfast on quarrelling." Robin sat up while holding her plate.

"Aye, there is meat on the table," Luffy had crumbs of a ham and cheese toast sandwich all over his mouth. Sanji came over with his and sat down and smiled.

"What do you want?" he handed her a plate.

"Whatever is fine." Mizumi was having a grand time watching the fish move vibrantly with the other fish. Then she saw a plate full of eggs, toast with jam, have with pineapple over it and orange juice being poured into a large glass. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she looked at the food. Mizumi held her grumbling stomach and Zoro gave a bad excuse for a smile. The food seemed to go down hard And hurt her stomach. She pushed the plate away and Sanji looked at her and she smiled.

"Delicious but I'm to full to eat or breath to eat another bite."

"Alright, stay pretty though, we'll be in port soon." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't eat anymore our Sanji may poison me with it." Zoro pushes his plate and stood up and yawned.

"What, how dare you!" He stood up and shoved his head in Zoro face.

"What you gonna do you banana head." The two were standing above Mizumis head yelling at each other. Mizumi laughed an evil laugh and stood up and knocked them both in the face.

"Shut up! For gods sake shut the fuck up will you? You both give me a head ace!" Mizumi stood up making the chair scratch across the floor.

"Mizumi SCHWWWWWAAAAANNNNN!" Sanji rose slowly and cried.

"Good riddance," Zoro got up and walked out of the room with his hands folded behind his head and yawned.

"Interesting girl huh Luffy?" Robin was sitting on the lawn chair with a stack of history and sea books with a glass of lemonade on them.

"Aye, she seems very different," he lay on the grass and crossed his leg over one and smiled while tilting his hat down.

"Where do you think she is from," Robin folded her page and put it on her lap.

"Don't know," he yawned again and stretched his legs.

Robin laughed and flipped her hair and continued reading.

_But maybe she could be a help. If she can get Zoro to shut up then I like her. Wonder what she does? Humph, ill go ask her maybe she'll talk. _Luffy stood up and Robins eyes fixed upon him as he walked up to the higher deck and saw her sitting on the rail holding onto rope. He hair flew behind her and she was singing a tune that Luffy so how remembered, and he smiled.

"Well hi!" Luffy yelled. Mizumi fell on the deck and screamed. Then she looked up at Luffy and was scared. She saw this face before, but where? She remembered the red haired man and him having something in common. She stood up and bowed.

"Hello Captain Luffy," She mumbled with a hint of fear to her voice.

"Captain, ha it's just Luffy," he put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and she smiled.

"So Mizumi were are you from?" he looked at her while jumping up on the rail looking into the distance.

"I, I don't remember at all. I am sorry," She looked away.

"Aye, don't be." He burst out laughing and Mizumi went along with it and laughed.

"So, what do you like to do? What are your skills?" he got in her face and he smiled.

"Well I know how to fight very well, I can play the guitar, I love to write and read books." She stretched her arms up thinking she was boring him to death and she looked at him laying on his stomach on the rail with in large eyes.

"That's a lot," he rolled over and tipped his hat down to sleep but Mizumi tapped him and he looked up.

"Why do you ask?" She looked down at him and he smiled.

"No particular reason, just want to know a little." He laughed in the middle of his statement making it sounding inhuman.

"Really?" Mizumi looked at him funny.

He fell of the railing and laughed on his back rolling around on the wooden floor.

Mizumi grew mad and madder as the passing moment went with his obnoxious laughing. She slapped him across the face and stood there with her arms crossed. Luffy stood while rubbing his face still laughing as the pain subsided.

"That wasn't very nice." He chuckled.

"What you said wasn't nice either." Mizumi was getting tired of this childish captain.

Luffy looked around to the ocean and he breathed deeply and herd his name being shouted into the heavens. It was Robin, she was waving her hand above her head and now she was yelling in urgency.

"Come on Mizumi," he grabbed her around the waist and stretched his arm to the mast and swung to the spot on the grass were everyone was standing. Mizumi came down gracefully and laughed and held her stomach she was laughing so hard form the fun.

"Alright we are approaching Pompeii," Nami traced her line to an island along the equator and the prime meridian intersecting exactly were the island lay.

"So we are here," Mizumi traced her intricate lines and found there location remembering the sense of direction she learned from her past foster parents.

"Yes... but how... I mean?" Nami looked at her like she was going to hit her.

"…Sorry," Mizumi backed away finding her place behind Luffy.

"Okay we are at least 16.10 kilometers away and the climate at the lowest is 33.8 degrees Celsius. The Mayor of this island is Animi, she is a very young Mayor of the age of seven-teen and it is a tropical island living off of tourism and the many events that happen there," Robin read from a book. We all nodded.

She looked up at the music in the distance and saw it was getting louder. The voice of Robin faded away as Mizumi made my way down to the lower deck.

She was in her room making a small pack and then an knock came on the door.

"come in," she said looking up from her bed.

"It's Nami, I saw you come down here." She said.

"Oh, I was looking for…um my…um swim suit," she said blushing and then I saw that she was handing me a brown bag.

"What's this?" Mizumi opened it and found a green bikini. It was strapless and had many different greens in the design of vertical stripes in it with the same type of bottoms with light green strings in a bow on the side of the bottoms.

"It's perfect for you," Nami clapped her hands and then she got up.

"Thank you, so much." Mizumi jumped up and hugged her from behind.

"You're welcome," she said sweetly.

She ran into the bathroom to put it on. She undressed and slipped it on and it looked amazing on her. But to keep some of her integrity she put a pair of shorts that came in the bag as well. She smirked at the shirt that was in there. It was a shirt that ended at her ribs and tied like an old fashion country styled shirt. It was a super dark, jungle green that went with the bikini. And then there was a pair of long pair of light green and dark green knee high socks with black high heel boots that went just below the knee so you could see the socks. She twisted in the mirror and went topside. Everyone gazed at her, especially Sanji. There were hearts in his eyes and Zoro immediately looked away and Nami nodded in approval.

"Alright, back to the subject at hand," Nami pointed to a small building on the map of the island and it wasn't far from the dock.

"Here is the inn, and everything like food, water and the major clothes shopping district is here." She circled the whole area with a black pen and everyone nodded.

We docked, and the anchor dropped heavily and Mizumi ran off in delight. She was so happy to be on land. The rest of the crew took there sweet time too walk off. The music was festive and cheery, and it annoyed Zoro to the bone with all the people staring at him and the crew. Were they the only people there, whole didn't wear some type of flowered shorts or shirt. Zoro shook his head and followed Nami and Mizumi. They were talking and laughing and looking at all the clothes in the window, gazing at the colors. Sanji was right on the heels and followed the new Mizumi like a lost puppy. Luffy was walking in the middle of everyone and Frankie was laughing at the clowns dancing on a platform. The inn was visible now, it had a buoyancy in each room and flowers were everywhere with lively colors.

"I'll check us in," Robin and Luffy went in together as the crew waited inside. They stood on a marble floor with a red carpet coving the reflecting stone. Palm tree's and flowers were everywhere you looked. And there was a waterfall and a river flowing through the lobby. The crew looked around in amassment and then there were four keys hanging from Luffy's hand.

"Two per room," he handed a key to Sanji and Nami, a key to Robin and chopper and Frankie and him were going to share.

"Mizumi, Zoro, here." Zoro caught the key and sighed. "Why the heck do I have to be with her," he pointed at Mizumi

"What the heck, me!' Mizumi nearly tackled him.

The manager nodded. "Alright I will switch you rooms with him,' he pointed to the blonde guy. The two looked at each other and screamed, "WE LOVE OUR ROOMS!"

"Lets go kid," Zoro took Mizumi by the arm and they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and opened the white door and it said "Welcome!" in cursive letters. The room was bright in color but still, it was nice. Mizumi beat Zoro to the bed by the window. The beds were queen sized, with a golden comforter and five pillows arranged in a pyramid style with little sliver ones and a white soft blanket was folded on the corners on the bed.

"This is nice," Mizumi lay on the bed and Zoro was in the bathroom and he was splashing water on his face.

"Yeah, it is." He sat there with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Mizumi came over to him and touched his shoulder. He grabbed her by the arms and flung her on his bed and came on top of her nose to nose touching distance. She looked so scared that it made Zoro laugh and he said in a whisper.

"Don't touch me." He touched her face and tilted his head.

"Does this feel weird to you?"

"Yes," she mumbled and he smiled.

"Then I won't touch you, and you don't touch me. Got it?" he got up and she immediately stood up and walked out into the hallway and sat there with her back against the wall.

_What am I getting myself into, this is crazy! _ She thought to herself and then she saw a man with a black fedora hat and a feather stuck out from the side. There was a smile in the shadow of the face. he was wearing all black and a cape. Then I looked the other way and a girl with brown long hair that to her shoulders with bangs over her eyes. She wore a pair of white shorts with a yellow low cut t-shirt and a white and yellow skinny scarf. Her style of boots and socks were pretty similar. But she had pure white socks and her boots were flat, no heel and were white as well. She was a long way down the hallway like the man and then she began to run at her and she got up and ran the other way, but then there was the man. He was running at her too. But for some damn reason she thought him not dangerous.

She ran harder and the man smiled even more. She looked behind her and saw the girl slowing down. She had big eyes and ran off the other way and then Mizumi thought she was home free but then a net was around her and she saw the girl bending down with her hands behind her back smiling with her eyes closed.

"Think I would let you get away from me that easy huh?" she stood there, her voice high and squeaky with the hint of annoyance to it; and a deep voice said, "Well done Miss eight."

"She was too easy, you said she was dangerous." She stood there and twiddled with the necklace she was wearing

"Well, she is but she doesn't know her power yet."

"Funny girl," the girl poked her nose threw the net and Mizumi spat at her.

"Let me out now." She said struggling.

"The more you struggle, the faster you die." The girl laughed and then the man picked up the net and slung her over his back.

"Zoro!" I yelled and then she felt as if she was being crushed and then there was nothing but the laughs of the girl.

Zoro sat on his bed wondering what the crew was going to do and what we were here for. He looked down at his sword and saw he was truly bored. He closed his eyes for a nap and then realized that this would be incomplete without a bottle of whisky. He smiled and pulled the cork on the glass bottle of whisky and poured it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and then he smiled to himself and tried to dream. He mumbled to himself when herd foot steps and then the door smashed open.

"Zoro you lazy baka! Come on we are going shopping!" Zoro fell off the bed in surprise and Nami stood there with her bag and was putting her white sunglasses on her sun hat.

"Mizu-," she stopped in her sentence and looked around the room and only saw her pack.

"Were is Mizumi?" she eyed Zoro.

"Like I know," he yawn and stood up and brushed himself off.

"But I was going to buy her everything her little dainty hand desired," the hearts in Sanji eyes widened.

"Not with my money your aren't!" a kick to the shin followed and Sanji hopped on his one foot humming in pain.

"Were did she go?" Nami go in Zoro's face and poked his forehead.

"She went out into the hallway about fifteen minutes ago, alright. Let me sleep! Damn!"

"Well, she is gone now oh so stupid one," she flicked him.

"Good, maybe she will leave us alone now," he laughed and Nami narrowed her eyes and then she came over to him.

"We are going to find her, I don't care if you want to sleep or sit we are going now…" she flicked him and he stood up. He looked at her and she was wearing a white bikini with purple flowers on it and a white sun hat and her sun glasses on top of the hat. A purple skirt tied at her waist with white flip flops.

"I don't have to deal with this." He sat back down and she smacked him

"Yes you do, nakama is nakama and you are part of it." She dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. A man, leaned up against the wall shadowed. He wore his hat tilted down.

"Hey, you yah you!" she pointed to the man and he looked at her.

"Have you seen a brown haired girl wearing green and about yay high?" She put a hand up indicating Mizumis' height.

"…she and these two people; a man and a girl. Walked out of the inn north towards the docks." He walked away.

Nami nodded and Sanji yelled saying he herd the directions and Nami and Zoro ran out of the inn.

The colorful crowd was going to make it harder for the crew to find the girl.

"Come on Zoro," she looked back at him and he was standing there with his face glued to the ground smiling deviously.

"What is it Zoro?" she walked next to him and looked down to the ground. There was a flyer of a man with a fedora hat on and a bandana covering his face and a blackish brown trench coat with brown hair visible. A girl dressed in yellow was next to him. The word "WANTED" was printed below boldly. A small bounty of 400 was next to the name of Iki Jakinaw (E-key Jack-E- gnaw)

"Little shit, he his here now," Zoro mumbled to himself and Nami looked at him

"What do you mean?"

"I worked with his type before. He is a bounty hunter and probably went after some stupid pirate again. He has never be good." He crumbled the flyer and dropped it.

"Come on lets go find her, before I get to tired to stand."

"Right," Nami followed Zoro running through the crowd.

Mizumi opened her eyes to the dark room. She was under a single spot light and she blinked, vaguely remembering what happened.

"Where am I," Mizumi tried to get up and she was pushed back down.

"What the," She looked to see two pairs of shoes standing in front of her. She rolled over and was grabbed by the throat and a man was standing there with a bandana covering his face from the nose down. He had brown straight hair down to his eyes and dark brown eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and pistol at his side.

"Well, well what do we have here? A small girl, pathetic, and helpless." He looked in her eyes and his eyes were like a spinning puzzle interlocking at some points. The colors ranged from gold to red and silver. She tried to fight back and move but he pushed her to the wall.

"No, no. we have business to take care off." He pulled out a knife and dropped her. She was sitting below him and he pulled up her hand to his face and ran over her palm and blood ran down her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" She grabbed her arm and a few choice words came out of her mouth along with tears out of her eyes. The blood dripped from her elbow to the floor, the man pulled out a vile and a few drips fell in the vial.

"You are my latest project, so I need samples." He put the cork in the vial and in his pocket.

"Project, what are you talking about. I'M NO FUCKING RAT!" She stood up and upper cutted him in the jaw ran to the door. She put her hand on the door and then the girl in Yellow was in front of her.

"No, no, bad rat." She smiled and grabbed her arms and twisted herself behind her and kneed her back. The wind escaped her and she looked up and a foot met her glance. The pain was flawless and the noise was silent.

"Stupid girl. Now you see Ms. Eight, we cannot underestimate her what's so ever." Ms. Eight nodded and the blood from Mizumis hand and mouth dripped on the floor.

"Now we have a boat to catch, my little girl." He grabbed Mizumis' face and she ripped it away. Before the man could hit her there was a knocking.

"Hey! Open up in there. Come on open up damn it!" Mizumi looked up painfully smiling.

"Nami," she whispered.

"Open up damn it, just open the fucking door!" the voice echoed through the dark room.

"Zoro will you please." Nami yelled and then to bright lines came in a X form across the door and it fell.

"Nami!" Mizumi screamed as she felt the blow of the man knock her on both knees in dreadful pain.

"Eight, lets go, Now!" the girl ran to the man without Mizumi and they were gone in the mist of the girls laughter.

"Mizumi," Nami whispered as Mizumi slowly stood.

"Thanks Nami, you came at the right-" Mizumi stopped in her sentence and coughed up blood and looked at Nami and Zoro.

Nami sighed and walked to her. "You okay, can you walk?"

"I'll be fine," she whipped her mouth and held her stomach.

"No you wont be." A older woman's voice came behind Zoro.

"Robin," Mizumi tried to walk to her but Robin came to her quickly and held her in her arms, cradling her.

"God damn it! Luffy were is Chopper!" Robin tried to keep Mizumi warm and she looked behind her seeing Luffy standing there with his head down and he was serious.

"Robin is she alright."

"She will be, captain" she picked her up and Luffy came over to her and took Mizumi from her and looked down at Mizumis' face and began to walk back to the inn.

The whole crew watched him, wondering were this serious Luffy came from and how he was always like this around her.

"Zoro,"

"Luffy," Zoro looked at him and Luffy was just barley turning his head back.

"This man, while we are here, we kill him if w see him right?" he yelled with the frustration and anger in his voice.

"Yes, Luffy we will." Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Robin watch over Mizumi from now on." Luffy kept on walking.

"Of course Captain."

"Nakama is Nakama, and she is apart of it." With those words everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"Lets go we have work to do…" Robin put a hand on Luffy's' shoulder and the crew walked back to the inn un knowing that there were eyes following them.


	4. Luffys Moment

…_That night…_

She looked up from her place outside on the dock. The stars were shinning perfectly on the small island. The moon was blushed with the luminous light of its own, capturing the many hearts like her own in the process, and probably like the many down in the square having the party of their lives. She stood up and leaned herself out onto the railing of the dock and smiled at herself and flipped her hair out of her face and though. _I'm part of the crew now, I thought I was just here to be left. This is my new home. I have a family now and I thought this would never happen._ She spun around laughed and tripped on the dock and fell on her backside and she kept laughing. She was meeting the crew at the square to celebrate her new coming. She got up and started to walk down the dock and saw the numerous ships and all of the party cruses. The music, was to herd from every where so clearly as if you were standing there by the players. She was walked up the small amount of steps and walked to the square. The music was even louder now and the thumping went straight to her heart.

She looked for Luffy, or Zoro. The laughs of Luffy were in the air and then a hand on her shoulder turned her around.

"Mizumi, so jumpy are we?" Franky smiled at her and she smiled back and he led her to were the crew was.

"Found her Mugiwara-san," Franky stood there and Luffy looked over with his cheeks filled to the brim with food. The crumbs fell from his mouth and fingers while he smiled and Sanji walked over to Mizumi and handed her a blue box.

"What's this," Mizumi looked up at him and he put his hand on her face.

"So innocent my dear," he stared at her with gazing eyes and she blushed.

"Just go change in there," he pointed to a bathroom and she walked through the door.

"What was that Sanji?" Robin looked up from chopper and smiled.

"Just a little something to make her more stunning then before," he spin around on his toes and had hearts in his eyes.

"Yosh! Lets have fun now!" Luffy stood up on the table and raised his glass and Zoro and the rest of the crew raised their glasses and cheered.

"So, Luffy with this new girl on the boat, she will be helping Nami with the logging?" Robin looked up at Luffy.

"Well, yeah! That is exactly what she will be doing." He jumped from one foot to the other and then fell of backwards onto Zoro.

"Luffy! Get off of me!" Zoro pushed Luffy from him and stood up to see the door opening and Mizumi stood there fixing her shoes and stood up straight and Zoro saw the blue highlights in her hair and he smiled slightly at her. She was absolutely glowing the blue dress. the dress was a night sky blue with another type of fabric on top of the silk and it had silver rime stones on it to make it look as if the night sky was alive on her dress. It had two finger width straps and it came up right below her collar bone. She still had on the white shoes and now had a black beret on her head and she walked toward the group.

"Mizumi, you look amazing!" Sanji came over to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Sanji," she blushed and laughed.

"…Humph…" Zoro looked at her angina and came over to her and gave her a glass of champagne.

"Zoro," she touched his shoulder as he walked away . He turned around and looked at her. She didn't realize how tall he was until now.

"What do you want girl?" He looked down at her and she held her hands under chin.

"I'd just wanted to ask you to dance,"

"Why wont you ask me dear!" Sanji came up behind him

"No, I can't dance," Zoro pushed Sanji out of the way and Mizumi looked down and Luffy came up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I'll dance with you, I might step on your toes but it will be fun right?" he smiled at her. He wore a black short shelved shirt that buttoned up but her life a few un buttoned with dark knee shorts that he always wore with sandals. His straw hat was tired around his neck and hung down on his back.

"Really, you'll dance with me?" she looked up and he smiled at her.

"Yosh! Come on this is a good song!" he pulled her into the crowd and he took her hangs and they did a form of dancing that shouldn't even be called dancing. He spun her around and laughed. They seemed so happy and energetic. But the beat slowed down and Luffy looked over to the players and then realized Mizumis head was on his chest and her hand entangled with his left hand and her other on his shoulder. He put one hand around her waist and the rocked back and forth.

"You're a good dancer Luffy," she said softly and laughed.

"You too Mizumi," he remembered what Sanji had done once before and spun her out and spun her in and she tripped.

"Careful," he rapped his arms around her and she stood up and blushed and they continued to dance. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed. She smiled and then he spun her out again and she felt his hand torn from hers and she yelled his name over and over and saw him being dragged away.

"Luffy!" Mizumi kicked off her heels and ran after Luffy. He was out cold and strung over someone's shoulder. She passed the crew and grabbed Sanji and he ran with her.

"Mizumi where are we going," the crew were just a few steps behind them.

"Some person has Luffy," they rounded the corner and she saw his hat flaring around and she sped up. Sanji's face got serious and followed the girl through the crowds of people. She was quick and swift. She acts like this was nothing new to her. She stopped and she looked around and breathed heavily.

"Why'd you stop!" Zoro ran a little past them.

"I can't find him now." Mizumi saw a table of fruits and bread next to her with water. She drank some of the water and put a piece of bread into her mouth and looked at this piece of fruit in the back of the apples. It looked like a apple but it was white with blue swirls. It smelled good but Mizumis' stomach growled and she looked at the fruit and stuffed the white fruit in her mouth. It was so sour, and it puckered her face. A taste of crap, dirt, and mud went all threw her system and she stuck her glass in the water at least six times. She held her stomach and thought she was going to throw up. She stood up and looked at the others and she smiled and herd Zoro's voice,

"I see him, down at the dock!" Zoro ran fast and Mizumi started to run, she was faster than usual. She felt as she was flying and she caught up to Zoro.

"Mizumi," he looked at her and she had a serious face of worry and sadness on her face. She shook her head and saw the boat that the man was boarding with Luffy, it was leaving! She sped up and Zoro reached for her hand and she ran down the dock and saw Luffy look up at her and she reached for him seeing the dock coming to an end. She ran faster and jumped off the dock and onto the nets on the side of the large vessel.

"Mizumi!" the crew called her name and she felt someone's hand around her ankle and looked down, it was Zoro.

"What are you dong Zoro!" she started to kick him in the head.

"You go anywhere alone, you're bound for trouble," he let go of her ankle and climbed up the net following her. She hoisted herself over the railing and she and him hid behind a couple of boxes under a blanket. The smell of sea water and the stench of old men went through her nose and she sneezed and the men on the boat stopped walking. Zoro put a hand over her mouth and looked up slightly listening to the men.

"What do we got here boss?" a man chuckled.

"Just a boy," a girl squeaked. Mizumi looked up and started to squirm and kicking slightly.

"Stop it," Zoro glared at her.

"I know that voice," she hissed at him and got out from under the blanket and looked around the boxes slightly.

"What about the girl, boss" the short man with a kimono on and wearing tan shorts and a red bandana walked forward and was met with a wack on the head.

"This is why I have the boy, she'll fo-" he looked over at the boxes and Mizumi gasped and got up and climbed the rope latter.

"get her lads," he pointed with his hand and the men raced up the latter and climbed in the crow's nest.

Zoro looked at her and saw she was trapped and started to climb up the latter cutting them down one by one.

"Zoro!" Mizumi screamed and jumped down the latter fast to only miss the man knocking Zoro off the high latter to the hard dock below.

"Zoro," she grabbed for his hand and just missed it and came down and ran to Zoro but she was grabbed by her hair.

"no, we have business to take care of," he threw her aside and she rose slowly with a smirk on her face.

"You hurt me, I don't care. But you hurt my friends, that's when I get mad." She clenched her fist and by this time the moon was directly on the dock. Her hair started to glow white and her finger nails as well. These markings of Aztec lines came up her arms to her neck and down her spine. They glowed a blue color and she looked at herself and was shaking.

"What's happening to me?" She looked over herself and saw the man rushing at her and she put her hands out to block him and then a white transparent shield came around her and her bounced back in to the railing.

"What the hell," he got up and she was scared as well. She put her hands up and a sword was paced in her hands.

"What is this," she looked at it and the markings were carved into the hilt as they were on her arms.

"So, a user of devils fruit as well?" he got up and walked to her.

"What's a devils fruit?" Mizumi gripped the hilt.

"A fruit that obtains power to any person who eats it, like mine; the sleepy sleepy fruit. I can make people pass out from one I touch if I want." He looked at her.

"But why don't you do it then?" Mizumi and him walked in a circle looking at each other.

"You're just too much fun," he smiled and charged at her and Mizumi swung her sword and a light came out of it and hit him and there was a light mark on his arm. She put the sword down and did a combination of kicks and punches. Knocking him down on his knees; She kneed him in the chin and he raised up off the floor and she kicked him in the neck and chin and flipped back.

"God damn you!" he got up and came at her with such speed and punched her and she fell on the floor and he kicked her and the pain raced though her body. She got up and blocked the punch but she felt a piece of metal go in her side. The muscle tore, the pain was there fully.

_Drip….drip..I can't be._

She thought to herself and the light flared around her and the light came into a ball and exploded and the man flew off the boat. She looked back at Zoro and saw he turned him self on his back. She herd the dripping and looked at her shoulder and saw the knife there with a circle of blood growing around it. She pulled it out and looked at her bloodied hands and walked over to Zoro.

"Zoro, you doing okay?" She looked at him and saw how hurt he was, he opened his eyes to hear the plops of blood hitting the floor.

"Mizumi," he tried to sit up. She put her arm around his shoulders and helped him stand up. He looked down at her and she tried to pull off a smile.

"Either I have been hit in the head to hard or, your hair is truly glowing." He looked at her funny.

"Yeah, isn't that something new," she flinched and herd other voices and yelps.

"Mizumi, Zoro!" Mizumi looked up as the Thousands Sunny pulled up next to the other ship. Frankie hoisted himself over the railing along with Nami and Chopper.

"Frankie," Mizumi sighed and smiled.

"Hey there sister," he looked at her and she handed Zoro over to him, and then he looked at her.

"You okay Zumi san," he looked over at her and saw her holding her shoulder and blood dripping from her hands.

"You, you called me Zumi," she looked at him.

"Yeah it's a nickname but are you okay?" he nodded at her and chopper came up to her. She waved to everyone and ran down the deck and ignored the screams from her crew. She opened the old splintering door and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Luffy, you down here?" she kept walking and realized her dress was so torn now and blood stained it.

"Luffy, hello?" she opened every door and saw nothing.

_Maybe he's not even down here_. She thought and kept walking. Then she herd moaning and groaning.

"Hello, Luffy?" she looked behind her and herd footsteps. She began to run and herd the noises getting louder. Then she tripped and saw Luffy's hat in front of her face. She looked to the door next to her and saw the deck hands from earlier tied up and moaning. Her stomach dropped and fear filled her and then she herd a thump.

"ah!" she jumped and she turned to Luffy laying on the floor.

"Luffy!" she ran up to him and kneeled down.

"Mizumi," he opened his eyes and bruises covered his face.

"I'm here," she helped him stand up and he pushed her away.

"I'm fine," he looked at her and smiled. He swayed from side to side a little and she took his arm and then she closed her eyes.

"Mizumi yo- your hurt." He held her arms and saw the blood all over her hands and arms.

"I'm fine," then she felt him pick her up and put her on his back and began walking down the hallway.

"Luffy," she wanted him to put her down. He was hurt and she didn't want to keep needing the help of the crew. She wanted to do something and be a part of something.

"I am not putting you down," he kept walking and he was laughing his head off. He stopped when he saw Robin and Sanji with Frankie running up behind.

"Little sister," Frankie walked up to her and took her from Luffy, and Luffy smiled.

"Hey you all, what a party huh?" he closed his eyes and fainted. Robin ran forward and catched him.

"Luffy," Robin looked at Mizumi when she said that.

"You okay," Robin stood up with Luffy strung over her back. She was going to say yes but she saw a face emerging, and jumped out of Frankie's arms and moved Robin out of the way.

"Move Rob-" Mizumi Yelled only to hear a gun shot and a eerie laugh sounding like a girl.

"It's you," Ms. Eight Walked out of the shadows and Mizumi fell on her knees with a bullet in her stomach.

"Hmm, and I thought you were dangerous." She came up to Mizumi and put her over her back and snapped her fingers and without any warning


	5. Hide and Seek

The crew, laid there on the boat still sleeping from the small spell that Ms. Eight put on them. Robin woke first, and looked around and saw luffy on his back with a bump on his head and drooling. Zoro was in a pile of boxes with his legs strung about them, and Franky was squishing Sanji. Nami was stood up behind her with one eye close and holding her head.

"Were did she go?" Nami looked around.

"I don't know, I don't even know what she was," Robin dusted off her legs and walked over the spot where the two disappeared. Robin had the look on her face, the look when she knew that this was bad. That this wasn't just any small gang, it was someone who knew their were a bouts all the time. She looked back, hearing the rest of the crew stirring.

"Baka!" Nami pushed Franky over and over enraged that he let her go.

"Nami, Nami, eh, come on we will find her," he hugged her, and she was being squished.

"Nani?" Luffy wobbled as he stood up, and looked around just staring to remember what had just occurred.

"Where's Miz-" Robin cut him off, "We don't know," she bowed her head and smiled.

"How can one girl cause so much damn trouble," a horse voice came over the crew and Zoro stood up avoiding the boxes and debris.

"Don't say, that. It's not like she planned this!" Nami pointed her finger in his face angrily and he pushed it aside.

"I didn't mean that, lets just go, forget it," Zoro walked past Luffy and Luffy was in a blank stare.

"So…you want us to forget Mizumi…you want us to forget she saved me, and you, I can't forget that, nor I won't!" Luffy looked down and clenched his fist, making the veins come out on his arms.

Mizumi woke up to the feeling of being bound, but no ropes were binding her. The pressure was annoying. She stood up shaking and then fell as the pressure was pushed down on her as she relized she had blood all over her hands. She looked around for a source, then remembered the bang. She looked down and saw the blotch on her dress and pressed down on it.

"hehehe, your fine, like the little spell I did?" Ms. Eight walked towards her. The old wooden floor creaked and the walls were steel with crates lining them.

"What?" Mizumi felt the pain as if it was an actual wound, but there was still the mark.

"hehe, I made as if I shot you, which I didn't. but the pain you are feeling, is the pain your crew thinks your in." She twirled and bent down with her legs straight and her hands on her knees smiling with her eyes closed.

"So, how does it go away," Mizumi looked at her.

"That part, only your crew can decide." She backed into the steel wall and the man with the bandana came out.

"Miss me," he had burns up and down his arms."Like them, you should, you gave them to me!" he grabbed her neck and Mizumi gasped for air and saw the up side down resent moon marking on her arms and hands.

"Luna sword!" she shouted and the same sword from the fight earlier was in her hands. She sliced and his and a piece of his shirt ripped off. The glow came around her and the pressure was relived.

"Lets go, if I can kick your ass once, I can absolutely do it again!" she ran up to him with the point of the sword down and slashed at him and she looked up seeing him wincing as the sword was in his arm and he blocked the blow. She ripped the sword and saw the blood drip on the floor and he fell.

"I'm not going to kill you," she walked past him kicking him in the head. "Or, your little girlfriend," she looked at Ms. Eight, and walked out of the room with the sword over her shoulders.

Luffy stepped onto his own ship and walked to the bow of the ship by the sun. he looked back enraged at Zoro from the comment he made earlier. Luffy was never this mad, he never was this serious about anyone new. He always was a fun, loveable, annoying guy. But since he met Mizumi, she saw threw that to the real Luffy. He had emotions not many saw. His crew knew the emotions well but to a new person, he normally is just wild and crazy. But she was different, she had a past like him. Not knowing who she really was, living on her own, but seeing through to others helping them. He stepped onto the sun and sat crissed crossed on the sun and looked out to the sea. _"She's out there, somewhere," _he thought while looking out deeper to the water. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, remembering them dancing, and her laughing. He was smiling and he laughed a little and stood up. His hat fell off his head and the string around the nape of his neck kept it from escaping.

"Mugiwara-san, were to," Franky looked over his sun glasses while drinking cola. Luffy thought about it and wondered about the people who took her. He closed his eyes and remembered the girls laugh and he knew her from before. She was the partner of the man who captured him before.

"Eh, north, Yosh!" he smiled and Nami sweat dropped and sighed.

"Franky," she laughed a little. "Do as he says," she waved him off while her hands were placed on a table with maps while she was standing up.

"Yo, lets go," he turned the ship and the cola from his hand was put in his chest.

Luffy jumped down and walked up the stairs and past Zoro.

"Luffy," he said not looking at him

"Yes," he stopped and looked at him.

"I…I didn't mean what I said, she just…I don't know, she just is so familiar to me that it is annoying. I just wanted her out of here so I wouldn't have to relive the past." Zoro crossed his feet as he leaned on the rail of the ship.

"You too?" Luffy looked down.

"Well, I think she is connected with us all in some way, but hey, I'm not the brightest candle out of the bunch. Plus I don't want to make any sudden connections, but I see that's to late." He looked at Luffy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Zoro, but your right about one thing," Luffy smiled under his shaded face while starting to laugh.

"What?" he looked at him, hopeful he knew where Mizumi was.

"You are not very bright!" Luffy smiled and dodged Zoro reaching hands for him and shot up to the mast of the ship.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Luffy screamed and the crew looked at him and smiled.

Mizumi kept walking down the coridor of the boat. she saw that this ship was huge, but why was hse here in the first place. she kept quiet and looked in each room to find normal rifles and radios were on and she saw men sipping whisky. she walked quietly pass the rooms and saw the uniform of the men out of the corner of er eye. she almost screamed. she was on a Marine Boat! she then herd foot steps and hit in the shadows.

"Yes genral, we'll find her," a man ran out with others.

"This must be important for the genral to have to call us." a marine told another.

"I know, we never get orders directly from the genral, unless it's very important." He looked at the man and Mizumi held her breath and they walked away.

_"_A genral!" Mizumi thought, and knew that this wasn't good. she took off her heels and left them there by the door. She looked around and saw nobody as walked silently thought the hallways and up the stairs to a room with a bunch of boxes in it. there were clothes in trunks and imported goods. She opened the box that said "womens" and there were dress and skirts and shoes. she smiled and grabbed a pair of shorts and hightopswith a red and white striped tank top. she left the dress there hoping sanji wouldn't care. she took a white scarf and strung it through the belt loops and tied it and tightened her pants. When she turned around there was a Marine standing there and he came at her and she punched him and took his gun and hit him in the head with it. it was a silent attack and she kept the gun with her.

"Will i ever get out of here," she thought and herd an alarm go off.

"Pirates!" The men screamed and she ran the other way smiling knowing they were here.


End file.
